


The Refrigerator

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cold, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor America/Russia (Hetalia), Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, refrigerators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred heads into his kitchen to grab a coke and a snack. And while the slogan says so he doesn't actually wanna share a coke with anyone--much less who he actually finds. How did Ivan even get in here?!Oneshot/drabble





	The Refrigerator

Alfred was bored. He loved his apartment, sure, but there was just nothing to do here! Playing video games only went so far. Especially if you were playing them by yourself. He groaned and stood up, before blindly heading towards his kitchen. Cold pizza and coke sounded like a good mix right now. The drink, not the drug, duh! Though hot pizza and cold coke might be a better mix, but whatever. This was good enough.

So he rubbed his nose and opened the fridge--and then he blinked. 

"Hello!" Ivan Braginsky said cheerfully from actually inside his fridge. What the fuck? 

"Uh..." Alfred said. "What're you doing in my fridge?"

"...chilling."

Oh. Well pizza wasn't worth it. He made a face. And that was when he closed the refrigerator door. 


End file.
